It Doesn't Get Better Than This
by surreaLpink
Summary: ...It's all about taking a leap of faith..." Phil Finally asks Keely out but he's not sure if she feels the way he does. short story 2-3 chapters. Phil's POV oh and it's definately PHEELY!r&r! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

A/n: hey guys, me again... I know I should be finishing Jen of the Future but I need a quick break… so here's a short one…just two to three chapters.… and you can be sure as hell it's Pheely… haha… hope you guys like it... and I will update on Jen of the future soon. Anyway, this will be written from Phil's POV. Enjoy... cheLsea 

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of The Future or any of it's characters… all I own is this plot.

It Doesn't Get Better Than This: Chapter One

"It's such a beautiful fall day today, don't you think?" She said as we were walking home. I look down and saw her hand in mine…

"Well, It doesn't get any better than this, Keel!" I said in my usual, laid back tone. It really doesn't get any better. A Friday…walking home while holding her hand… we seem to hold each other's hand a lot lately. I don't know how or why this started, but I'd be a liar to say I didn't like it. I really do, actually. I don't know why but I feel really comfortable around Keely. Maybe it's because she knows I'm from the future and I don't have to watch what I say around her… or maybe it's because she gets me. Even when I talk about things from the future, she always seems to understand I don't know how, I've stopped figuring girls from both here and the future a long time ago, but she just does. Weird… but I like it… I like that we understand each other without really talking about stuff. We just get each other…

When we got to her house, we sat down on her back porch. She rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but notice how nice her hair smelled. It smelled like fruits and vanilla or something…. She let out a sigh…

That bothered me. Is she okay? Was something wrong? "What's wrong, keel?"

She raised her head and looked at me. Then, she looked all around and smiled. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This day, no… this whole week has just been so… Perfect! You're right. It really doesn't get any better than this" She said in a very ditzy kind of way as she looked at me again.

I raised my gaze to meet hers. "Yeah, I know…" I said cockily. I was trying to lighten the mood since everything felt so… for the lack of a better term… tense…?

She playfully punched me on the arm and started laughing. "Jeez, Phil, you're so…something…"

"Owwwwww!" I said pretending to be hurt. Then I noticed how the expression on her eyes changed from being happy to being worried in just a split second.

"Oh my gosh Phil I am so sorry!" She said as she pulled the sleeve up from my shirt to see if I got hurt.

I laughed at her reaction "Gotcha!"  
She started laughing and punching me again. "Keel, ow, what're you doing that for, ow!"

She continued hitting me "Well, you didn't get hurt the first time so I'm deciding to try how many punches would actually hurt you!"

She stopped punching me. I rubbed my arm it grew numb from all the hitting. "Keely, keely, keely!"

She punched me again "What did I tell you about triple Keely-ing me?"

"Owww! Sorry" I said and stood up… Ihave to go… Pim'll probably be home in half an hour and I really don't like to see her trashing my room so I should probably get there before her.

"Oh okay… bye Phil!" She stood up, gave me a peck on the cheek, and went inside. I felt a heat rise up from my toes to where she kissed me. I walked out and started home constantly touching my cheek. She always kisses me right before we go home and all but that felt… weird… but in a good way…

I opened my door to find my mom watching T.V. "Hey mom…" I headed to my room…

"Hey Phil… oh honey are you okay?" She runs to me and feels my forehead.

I try to avoid her hands "Mom, MOM! Calm down, I'm fine…"

She finally gives up and stops feeling my forehead to check if I'm okay "Are you sure? Is it hot out? You're so… red!"

"I'm fine mom… I really wanna get a head start on my homework so I don't have to do anything tomorrow... but I'm fine, okay mom?" I reassured her and started walking up to my room again

"Okay, honey but be careful okay? I don't want you to catch a 21st century bug or something…" She yelled as I entered my room

"Sure, mom!" I yelled back and closed the door. I looked at the mirror and saw that my cheeks were so… red. I realized that I was blushing.

"What's wrong with me?" I touch my cheek again. "I don't blush. Especially not after Keely kisses me" Something in me tells me that I might… like her… or maybe… "Shut up, Diffy, you can't possibly be falling for Keely… She's Keely… I mean… you can't… or can you…? No you can't. You're relationship is purely platonic. We're just friends, nothing more." It just feels so weird… I mean…. Keely and I have been best friends for a little over a year now and no one can deny the chemistry, but I really never have felt like this.

I fell asleep that night thinking about Keely, our friendship and the way I reacted to that… kiss. When I went to her house to meet her the next day to for our usual Saturday hang-out, I just felt so awkward. There were these… "Moments" of silence I just couldn't understand. But the fact that she felt comfortable with that put my mind at ease… for a while.

"Phil, are you okay?" I focused my gaze in front of me to see her eyes, streaked with hints of worry looking at mine.

"Wha! Oh, yeah I'm fine… I just… spaced out… sorry…" That was all I could say… Because i honestly had no idea what was happening to me. Normally, when things like these happened, not that they did… I think so, I'd go and talk to Keely because she always seemed to know what was up with me. But I don't think that I should tell her that I'm on the brink of deciding whether I lo… like her or not. I mean I like her but…

I was brought back to reality by Keely's hand. She was waving right in front of my face. "Phil! PHIL! What's wrong with you! That's like the 20 gazzilionth time you've 'spaced out'" She 'signed' quotation marks in the air.

"I'm sorry…I just… I don't know… hey is that clock right? I gotta get home!" I looked at the clock. 8:30 pm. I stood up to leave. I didn't notice I've been there for at least 5 hours already. That's another thing I like about Keely. I could spend hour after hour with her and not notice time pass. Time really does fly when you're having fun!

Keely let out a heavy sigh. "Phil. Yes it's right. But it's just 8:30. you're already 16. You're curfew's not until 1… remember?"

She pushed back down on my seat "Oh yeah… Listen, Keel… I've just been so preoccupied for the past… day…sorry"

"It's fine. If something's bothering you, you can tell me… you know that right?" She looked right at me and put her hand over mine.

I looked at our hands. "Uhhh… yeah" She probably noticed what I was looking at because she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Well, so do you want to talk about it now or…?" She said. She always knew when something was up.

I couldn't take anymore. I need to talk to someone. And… well She's the only one I can talk to… And I didn't exactly know how to tell her so I… broadened the topic… "Keel, how do you know if you like something...?"

She looked confused… "Something like…?"

It wasn't as easy as I thought… She was asking for specifics… And I had to think of some… "Well it's kind of hard to explain since it's not gonna happen yet" Being from the future does have it's advantages. I can tell her how complicated things are to explain and she'll understand. "Let's just say… You like… the new kid… what's his name?"

"Mark. And I do like him." She said smiling giddily. All the girls like that new guy. He's a typical football-playing cheerleader-dating jock. For some reason unbeknownst to me, girls like jocks.

"Anyway, what if the two of you are friends… and you think you might like him as… more than a friend but you're too scared of asking him out?" I shifted my weight. I know I wasn't talking about me, directly, but it just felt kind of… I don't know… something, I guess. I just hope I know what all these 'something's' I've been uhh... feeling lately are…

She thought about it for a minute. "Why would I be scared to ask him out? You said it yourself… we're friends and worst case scenario is, he says no. I sort of have nothing to lose then…"

I had to argue with her on that one. "Well Keel, if I-you ask him out and he says no, there's a chance that you might not be friends after that, you know?"

She sat up straight "Well Phil, I have to learn how to take risks. If I like someone, I should tell him, don't you think? It's better to know what's gonna happen that to spend the rest of my life wondering… And there still may be a chance that Mark's gonna say yes… It's all about having a leap of faith, you know…"

"Wow, Keel that's deep! Thanks!" How could I not agree with that? The only question is, what am I gonna do about how I feel?

The rest of the night went by; we were watching one scary movie after the other. But since we've all seen them, it was more like comedy. At around 11:30, we sat down on her back porch again and looked at the stars. We just sat there, her head on my shoulder for about half an hour. Around 12, I stood up to leave. She walked me to the door…

She kissed me on the cheek again. "Bye Phil…"

"Bye, Keely…" I felt the warmth rush up to my cheeks again so I turned around before she could see it. I looked around, it was dark and no one was in sight. I started walking down the middle of the road… Her voice keeps echoing in my mind… _It's better to know what's gonna happen than to spend the rest of your life wondering… It's all about having a leap of faith_. I turned around to see Keely, sitting on her front porch, watching me walk home. So right then and there, I decided to have a leap of Faith.

I yelled out to her " Hey Keely, ummm… I was wondering…"

"Yeah, Phil?" She stood up

I didn't know how to say it so I just blurted it all out. "Do you wanna go out tomorrow… like…on…on a… date?" I felt so stupid after saying that but I was glad to finally have done it.

She smiled. It was too far, but I could have sworn I saw her eyes sparkle. "I'd like that, Phil"

I couldn't believe what I just heard… I was tempted to ask her to repeat what she just said but I decided against it. I was afraid that if I asked her again she'd changed her mind. So I just stood there, dumbstruck.

She leaned forward to try to see if I was okay… "Phil?… Phil?"

"Yeah, that's great, Keel! I'll pick you up at… 7?" I said, My mind was running again. Fast. I was thinking of where to take her and what to do and if she'll like it…

She smiled again… "7 sounds great… I'll see you then. Good night Phil!"

"Good night Keely..." I said as I turned around. I threw my fists in the air "YES!" Then suddenly I remembered that she was still watching me,. I turned around to see her laughing. "Yeah.. I should probably go… "I ran home as fast as I could. I can't believe it. I finally asked her out… at midnight... in the middle of the streets… okay... that wasn't probably her dream place and time… and way to get asked out but the important thing is… I asked her out… and she said yes! I can't believe I'm going on a date with Keely tomorrow!

A/n: I'm halfway done writing the second chapter and I'll probably posting it tomorrow… along with a new chapter of JOTF… And the last chapter of this story I can post probably the day after that. Anyway… hope you guys liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Here's the next chapter… sorry it took so long you guys… have fun! 

It Doesn't Get Better Than This: Chapter two

I picked Keely up the next night. I wanted to take her to a really fancy place for dinner because I know how much she wants to dress up but decided against it. It was, after all, just a first date…Maybe I'll save that for our anniversary… hopefully we'll have one…

I rang the doorbell. My heart was practically jumping out of my chest. This wasn't the first time I was gonna pick her up I mean, Since I got here, aside from the time we set that bull lose on the dance, we went to every dance together…as friends, of course… and I always pick her up. But tonight was different… this was an actual date. And that's what's making me so nervous.

"Hey, Phil!" She popped her head out of the door.

"Evenin', Keel..." I try to enter but she won't let me.

"Listen… I'm not yet finished so I cant let you see me… yet… so count up to ten Mississippi and go sit on the couch and I'm gonna finish up in my room… mkay?" I tried to push the door to get her to move but she pushed it back.

I look around. The sky was a deep indigo with hints of orange. I wanted to see how she looked like and what she was wearing but I figured I'd go along with her plan… I wouldn't mind being surprised… "Okay… one Mississippi… two Mississippi…." After I finished counting up to ten... loudly through the partially-open door so she could hear me… I went inside and sat down. I didn't want to screw anything up so I did just what she said…

I heard her bedroom door open. "Phil, are you there?" She called out in a meek, sort of nervous voice as she began to walk down the stairs.

"I'm here" I called back. The moment I saw her feet going down the stairs I stood up… like any gentleman would… I normally do that… but now it seems like my heart jumped out of my chest and made me stand up…

"ready?" She nervously asked me as she checked herself.

She was wearing normal, casual clothes but I think she never looked more beautiful… There was nothing I can say to describe how good she looked- and that made me even more nervous. "Uhh…ye…yeah… wow keel… y…you look…choke wow…"

Her cheeks blushed a light pink. "You don't look so bad yourself, Philly-Willy!" she said 'Philly-Willy' in a very teasing voice.

"Keel! C'mon! I told you not to call me that… anyway… thanks…" I looked at myself… I just looked… okay… I guess… "Shall we?" I motioned to the door in jokingly gentleman way… she laughed…"Here you go… there!" I put her coat on her. I usually do that… but that's because she acts so ditsy she cant find the armhole… but tonight was a special occasion… it was a date…_our _ date…

We walked out of the door and I watched as her eyes grew wide of happiness and excitement. "Wow, Phil… you brought your car!" I can't believe your dad let you!"

We bought a Mustang after staying in this century for about eight months and I've been wanting to drive it, without my dad or my mom or Pim riding in it, the moment I got my license. Keely loved it the first time she saw it. She said it looked like the one from 'The Princess Diaries'. We drove around in it before, but not alone because my dad said I still needed 'adult supervision'.

I ran over to the passenger side to open the door for her. "Well, my dad didn't want to take it first…but when I said I was going o… on a… a date with…with you…" I keep stuttering every time I say that I'm going on a…date with her… nerves… I guess… "He said 'Phil, why didn't you tell me! Here you go!'" I copied my dad's voice; that made her laugh.

The radio was on; it was playing one of the cd's I burned for her. I burnt a copy of it to be sure she'd like what was gonna be playing while we were in the car. "Where are we going, Phil?" She asked.

I pulled up in front of a restaurant. "How'd you feel about Italian?"

"Italian… hmm… well…" She made a face that said 'I'm not sure if I'm gonna like it…' and looked at me… she saw a confused yet slightly disappointed look in my face…I thought she'd like Italian. She laughed, put her hand on my shoulder and began to speak in a very reassuring voice. "Italian sounds great, Phil"

We started eating… We talked about stuff from school… who was with who-Keely knew a lot about that because of Tia. We talked about homework… how we had lots of it. And we talked about the future. Futuristic gadgets, clothes, food… It was actually… great… until I tried to hold her hand that is…

We've held hands before… and it didn't seem to bother her. While waiting for dessert, we continued talking… her hand was on top of a table… I was so scared but I did it anyway- I reached for it.

"Keely I…" She looked at our hands uncomfortably and then looked at me… so I let go of her hand. I wanted to tell her… Well, I don't know exactly… I just figured I'd just make something up and hold her hand through the rest of dinner but obviously, that didn't work… It was a good thing that things returned to normal… well, for her… after that because honestly, I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't.

I pulled up on the parking lot beside the cinema. I opened the door for her and we started walking towards the cinema. "So… what do you wanna watch…?" I asked her. I actually wanted to ask her if she wanted to watch the new horror movie- house of the dead- but I was pretty sure that was inappropriate for a first date so I let her pick.

She studied the posters outside. "Well…" She looked at me, smiled and looked at the posters again. "How about..." She looked at me again. It was so weird… she must be having fun looking at me… all confused and nervous and stuff… "…13 going on 30!"

I lined up and got the tickets while she watched me… I felt her eyes on me the whole time… I look back and see her smiling at me…I smiled back…

"Popcorn?" I asked as we were walking to the movie…

"Butter, please" I laughed. "What?"

We lined up at the concession stand "Keel, remember 'The Puddinator'?"

She looked at me, confused."Yeah…?"

"nothing… It was just like…" I was interrupted by the guy running the concession stand and ordered the snacks "oh… we'll have the largest bucket of butter popcorn and… two sodas… thank you" I paid for the food… "the way you said 'popcorn please' sounded a lot like the 'pudding please' we recorded for The Puddinator…" We sat down at the theatre… the movie hasn't started yet…

She laughed at me…"What?" I handed her her popcorn.

"nothing…" she laughed again "It's just that… wow… you remembered that…?"

I laughed too… "I don't know where that came from… it just… did…" The movie began to play… we didn't talk much after that.

The movie was great… except for the fact when I tried to hold her hand… again… she looked at our hands uncomfortably… I had no choice but to let go… It was so confusing… maybe… maybe she doesn't like me… maybe… she just… I don't know… 

By the end of the movie, things had again returned back to normal…

"That movie reminded me of the time I used your Insta-Morph" She was laughing as we walked out of the theatre. 

"Yeah… we could've made a movie about you, too… but instead of '13 going on 30'… the title would be '15 going on 25'"…

"and yours will be… '15 going on 75'" She started laughing…

"Very funny Keel…" I started laughing too…

We laughed all the way to her house… talking about the things we would put in the movie…

"…The part when they were taking lots of pictures… and…Ooh, Phil! What about the part when they were on the swings…?" she said sitting up straight in the passenger seat.

"Yeah… that part would be great…" I couldn't have thought of a greater part to put in our movie… That was the part where they kiss and she realizes, more or less, that she was in love with her best friend…

She plopped back down… "Or not… What about the part when they dance 'Thriller' at the party! That'd be cool!" She started dancing the steps to the song.

I was disappointed but I laughed anyway… "Yeah… Uhh… Keel, I don't think you should be dancing…"

She gave me a dirty look and then laughed… I pulled up at the front of her house and walked her to the door. 

"Good driving Phil… no scratch here" She playfully inspected herself

"I had a great time, Keel…" I stepped closer to her.

She looked at me "Me too… the movie… the dinner… everything was such fun… this is still the best week ever…"

I took another step… "Well… goodnight…" I inch closer as I lean forward to kiss her…

She takes a step back… "Uhhmm… ahem… yeah…" She looked away from me… "Goodnight, Phil" She opens the door and steps in… I walk back to the car, feeling her eyes on my back…

"Uhh... Keel?" I turned back to look at her… just before I enetered the car

She opened the door wider "Yeah…?"

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable… I didn't mean to… I… sorry" I felt so stupid for trying to hold her hand… I know I shouldn't have tried to kiss her…

"It's fine, Phil… I had a great time…" She smiled reassuringly… "Bye…" She closed the door behind her…

I stepped into the car and banged my head on the steering wheel… which of course sounded the horn… "Ow!" Keely peeked out again…

"Uhh… sorry… I just hit the horn by accident… uhmm… bye!" I smiled sheepishly. She laughed and closed the door… I watched as the light in her living room was turned off and the one at her bedroom was turned on… then I drove home…

"Hey, Phil! How was the date!" My dad greeted me cheerily as I walked in…

I didn't know what to tell him… I snapped… "Why did I do that! I never shouldve tried to hold her hand… I mean I did it once and she didn't like it… but I had to do it again… and then I tried to kiss her… I'm so stupid! Arrrrghhh!"

My dad just looked at me… confused…

"Oh, here" I tossed him the keys "Thanks for letting me use the car… that was probably the first and last time I'm gonna use it alone since I think that was my first… and last date with Keely"

He caught the keys and just looked at me again…

"I'm sorry for exploding at you… I don't want to talk about it…" I began to walk to the stairs…

He looked at me… "Son, I think you just did…"

"Well… I'm sorry… I… I just… I don't want to talk about it, okay? I'm going to bed… goodnight." I started up the stairs…

Before I reached my room I heard my mom talk to my dad…

"Honey, what was that about?" she asked him…

I could tell my dad just looked at her… "He tried to… uhhmm… I don't know… I guess I don't want to talk about it either…" good night honey… I heard her kiss him "I'm going to bed…"

the last thing I heard before I went inside my room was my mom saying "oookay… and they say _we're _hard to understand…" and walking away…

When I entered my room I fell back on my bed… I couldn't believe how stupid I was… "You sure screwed this up, Diffy!"

"Shut up and get to bed Phil! Or at least let other people do… Jeez…. What's t gonna take to get people to keep quiet in this house!" Pim yelled at me from her room

I sighed. "Sorry…"

What's gonna at school tomorrow? Is she still gonna hang out will me? Will she still want to?

I put the headphones of my mp3 player in my ear and fell asleep.

A/N:

Hope you liked it! Please Review!  the final chapter's gonna be up soon! 

Emma Barrows: thanks a lot for reviewing… and helping me pick a movie! I will forever be grateful! Lma0o…


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the song…nor Phil of the Future… I just own this plot…and jotf….

a/n: here it is guys! The final chapter! Hope you like it!

It Doesn't Get Better Than This: Chapter Three

The next five days in school was like a blur-a quiet, uncomfortable, extremely awkward blur. She still waits for me by my locker, I still wait for her by hers, we still go to class together, eat lunch together, spend our free periods together, and walk home together… We've been pretty much doing stuff we normally do… but… and I hate the fact that there always HAS to be a 'but'…. We don't talk while we do those things. The most we say is 'Where are we sitting…' or 'do you have my book…?' The only 'relief' we both get from this is when we hang out with Tia and Seth… Usually Tia knows when something like this is up with Keely… but she hasn't been asking anyone anything… I don't know if we're keeping the fact that we went a date a secret but I respect that if that's her decision… so I didn't tell anyone as well…

"Phil…" She came up to me at my locker, Friday afternoon… We were about to go home…

I took my bag out of the locker and closed it "Ready to go?" I said in the most cheerful, un-shy, non-awkward voice I could muster. She nodded and we started walking… when we got to her front porch, we just stood there and looked at each other…

After about 2 minutes of just standing there, I worked up enough courage and asked her. "Uhmm… Keel…are we still… uhh… hanging out tomorrow?" I hoped she'd say yes… we've been spending every Saturday together since we became friends… and even though things were really awkward and seemed like they weren't going to work between us, I was willing to work on our friendship. Keely's my best friend and I hope she won't stop being my best friend because of our date. That was exactly what I was afraid of. But it was also her advice that gave me the courage to ask her out… everything was just so confusing… and every time I think about it I get… as keely would say 'pretzel stomach-ed'.

She looked around… then looked at me… "Uhh… yeah… let's go to the park tomorrow… see you here at 10… we'll have breakfast there" She said cheerily. She gave me a peck on her cheek, and got inside her house as fast as she can. She hasn't kissed me since before the date… What did it all mean?

I spent the night thinking. There was something telling me that she felt the same. But if she does, why is she holding back? I talked to my mom about it earlier and she said Keely was probably scared she didn't know why. Scared? Of what? That makes no sense at all…there was nothing to be scared of…I know it'll work…_ I'll_ make it work… _we'll_ make it work… Funny, she was talking about taking a leap of faith… and that's what I did with her… and now she won't… or maybe she doesn't feel the same way? It totally sucks… The more I think of it…the more I try to understand, the more unclear it is…the harder it is to understand. I found it extremely hard to sleep that night…

I woke up the next morning with a major headache. Whether it's from the lack of sleep or trying to figure out this… thing with Keely, I don't know… I just don't… I just wish we could sort this out and be together or…be friends at least… but I kind of like the 'being together' option more…

I got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed…

"I'm going out…" I yelled to no one in particular as I headed for the door.

"Bring a jacket. Weather reports say it might rain…" My mom called out from the kitchen.

I took my jacket from the closet. "Thanks mom, bye" I yelled in the house…then I went out and closed the door. 

I reached Keely's house at exactly ten. I rang the bell and her mom answered the door.

"Hey Mrs. Teslow… ummm… Keely and I are hanging out today…" I said looking past her checking to see if Keely was inside…

She laughed at that…"Of course you're hanging out it's a Saturday…" She tried to get me to focus on her since it was quite obvious I wasn't listening. "Phil… Phil? She went ahead. She said she wanted to go running or walking or something so she left about an hour ago… But she asked me to tell you that she'll be at the bench by the Subway there since you'll be eating breakfast together…am I right?"

"Uhh… Right, Mrs. Teslow… thanks" Before she could reply I ran off to the park.

When I reached the park, I headed to Subway and saw Keely sitting at a bench outside…

"Hey…" She said cheerfully… "Breakfast?" She stood up and headed for the door.

"Sure, I'm starving!" I followed her.

We ordered our food and I offered to pay for both of them… But she insisted that we go dutch. I didn't want to turn it into a date…I just… wanted to do something for her…but I guess she got the wrong idea… I wish I never offered… I probably just made it, whatever 'it' is, worse…

We sat in a booth at the far corner of the restaurant. The entire meal was, again, quiet, uncomfortable and awkward. After we finished eating, we went out and began to just walk around…

I looked at her, looked up, and then looked at her again. "You don't have your jacket… they say it's gonna rain..." I asked her quietly. The silence was just so… I don't know… but one of us had to speak at one point…

She looked up at the sky…the sun was up… there were hardly any clouds… "I don't think it's gonna rain…"

I looked up again… "Yeah… you're probably right… but at least I got out of the house without a you-might-catch-a-21st-century-bug argument from my mom" I copied my mother's voice then laughed nervously.

She looked away… "Yeah…"

We walked around for hours… we stopped to rest a few times… and sat on the swings… we even sat and played around at the see-saw… but we weren't laughing…or talking at the very least... We even saw Alice Deluca. She said 'hi' to Keely and pretended as if I wasn't there… as usual… we never really talked since the mayor's ball freshman year… But that didn't really bother me a lot… I took comfort in the fact that I was able to dance with the most beautiful girl at the ball… even if she was the one busting tables there.

The sky began to darken… then it began to drizzle… then it began to rain… It wasn't like a storm. It was the perfect kind of rain… the kind when it's so hot in the summer… and you just want to cool off…

I stopped walking and she looked at me. "Do you maybe wanna…?" I pointed towards the shed because obviously we were getting wet…

"I'm fine…" we started walking again…

I took my jacket off "At least take my jacket" I put my jacket over her shoulders.

She put in on. "Thanks…" We continue walking…

We walked in the rain…not talking… for a few more minutes…I couldn't stand it… we have to sort this out…And it looked like I had to speak up first…

I stopped walking she continues walking for a while then she turned around, looking for me. "Keely… we need to talk" I said loudly… there was considerable distance between us; we were a few meters apart.

She looked upset and confused… "About what?" It bothered me that things are so awkward and she's pretending like she doesn't notice…

I walk toward her but stop halfway through. "About what!" I looked around. "Keel…how can you not notice? We haven't really been talking for the past 5 days…"

She starts walking again… I ran after her… I touched her shoulder to get her to stop… "Keely… Please… just… be honest with me…?"

She turned to look at me… "I am honest with you… ask me anything…"

I don't know how… but a sarcastic laugh came out of me… which I think got her confused… "Keel… why are you being like this? I thought you had fun on our date? Don't you… don't you like me? I mean… like… even as a friend?"

She started crying. It was raining but I could see every teardrop fall from her eyes. She started yelling. "My gosh, Phil are you blind? Of course I like you! I liked you ever since I broke up with Tanner! And I've known you've liked me since then… but you felt it even more after what happened with Alice!" I was awestruck. I know I liked her then but I didn't know I liked her in that way… I just figured out I'd fallen for her last week… "Phil… I…I love you…" She was still crying… harder this time…

I stepped back a few feet. "Then why, Keel? Why are you doing this?" I turned around looking for the answer then turned back to her… she was still crying… "I love you too… But last Sunday… every time I tried to tell you… every time I tried to make a move… every _single _time, Keel… you back away… _you back away, Keel…_ WHY!" I didn't know if the moisture I was feeling in my face were tears or raindrops… but I didn't care… I just wanted to know why…

"Because I needed to face reality, Phil." She said… sobbing….

I couldn't understand what she was trying to tell me… reality? "What reality? What do you mean?"

"Phil, come on! Pretty soon someone from the future's gonna come looking for you… or pretty soon your dad's gonna fix the time machine… then you'll have to go home… and…" She was sobbing louder this time…

I couldn't believe it. We had no intention of going back… I exploded… again… "Keely! Hasn't it ever occurred to you that we'd rather stay here! My dad doesn't even care for the time machine anymore… we're happy here, Keel! And if someone was to come get… did you ever think that we'd just tell them we have no intentions of going back! Keely, no one even thinks about going back to the future… So why should that be a problem for you?... for us!" I looked at her…I knew now that I was crying… She looked at me with her eyes filled with tears… I smile and walk over to her… "And besides…our home… _my_ home… is here… with you… wherever you are… that's home for me, Keel… I don't want to hurt you… And I'm not gonna hurt you… just… give this a chance…" I look into her watery eyes with my own…

She looked away… "You're just saying that because right now… When it's time for you guys to go back… you'll have forgotten everything you just said…"

I walked away again and started yelling again. "I can't believe you, Keely! Don't you trust me?" I looked at her… she starts crying again… I walk over to her "You were the one who told me you'd rather find out what was gonna happen than spend the rest of your life wondering…" she's still crying… I hold her by the arms and try to convince her… "What about taking a leap of faith Keel! That's what you told me… I took my chance… Here's your turn…"

I waited for her reply… but nothing came… she just looked away… so I let go of her and started walking… "Forget… I'm going home to try and fix the time machine…. Or try to contact anyone from the future who might be able to help us get back…" I yelled, half sarcastically, looking at her as I walked backward…She didn't say or do anything… she just looked at me… tears streaming down her face… and for a few minutes I did the same… Furious, I turned around and headed home… determined to fix the time machine. I didn't want to go back but the way Keely reacted… or didn't react made me just want to… prove her right or something… I was just so… furious…because she didn't trust me. Because she actually thought I would hurt her. Because she thought I'd rather go back to the future than stay with her…

I sat down on a park bench, buried my face in my hands and started crying… I don't know if I was crying because I was mad… or… I don't know… I just sat there and let it all out…Then I stood up and started walking…

"PHIL? PHIL? PHIL!" I turned around to see Keely running after me…

"Keely..."

I was cut of as she threw her arms around my neck and pressed her lips on mine… When she let go I was confused… and red… very red…

"Phil…" She started talking… and crying "I'm sorry I didn't trust you then… I love you and I should and you trusted me… and you were right about finding out was gonna happen and…" She laughing and crying and talking so fast… all at the same time… "about taking a leap pf faith and taking chances and it's my turn and I'm sorry I took so long I had to process and I'm so sorry and I'm so stupid and…" she looked at herself… we were both dripping wet.. and the rain still hadn't stopped… "and…. Ugh... I look gross and I'm-"

I put my finger on her lips to make her stop talking. I leaned forward and when our lips were only separated by my finger I said to her "You're beautiful… and I love you…"

I removed my finger and before I kissed her she whispered "I love you too, Phil…"

We stood in the rain for minutes, kissing… her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. Then we broke it off and started walking. I put my arm around her waist… She put hers around my shoulder…Then she started laughing

I looked at her. "What's up, Keel?"

"You know, Phil… you were right… it doesn't get better than this…" she said… now I can see for sure that her eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah… well it did get better since the last time I said it… before I was just holding your hand… now… you're my girlfriend" I gave her a sheepish smile.

She giggled "girlfriend, huh?" she gave me a peck on the cheek…

I was stammering again. I ws pretty sure we were girlfriend and boyfriend… I mean after that kiss… "well… yeah… I mean… uhmm… right…?

She stopped walking. "yeah…" Then, She looked at me uneasily.

I was worried. "What's wrong?"

"Phil since we're being honest and taking a leap of faith and all…" She said seriously. 

I raised an my eyebrows…"Yeah…?" 

She took a deep breath. Then, she put her arm around me again and kind of forced me to start walking… "When we went on our date… I didn't really want to watch 13 Going on 30…at first… I wanted to watch House of the Dead…"

We both burst out laughing

"Me too…" I took her other hand… "but 13 going on 30 wasn't so bad, was it? especially if we make it into our own movie… like 15 going on 25…?"

"or 15 going on 75, Philly-Willy…" she said in a playful voice.

I raised my eyebrows again and gave her a sheepish, semi-pleading smile "Keely, Keely, Keely... I thought we talked about you calling me that?"

She punched me, and I feigned pain "And I thought we talked about your Triple Keely's, philly-…"

I raised my hands in surrender "Okay, okay! But that movie really was nice… I never thought I'd like a chick flick, but when you can relate to it…" I looked at her "… in more ways than one… I guess you're really gonna appreciate it…"

She laughed again, then took my hand and put it around her. "Yeah… but we should definitely include the scene on the swings where they kiss..."

"Yeah… by the way Keel, wanna go out on a date with me later?" I asked cockily…

She laughed some more… "Sure… but only if we watch House of the Dead…"

"It's a date!" We shook hands playfully… It looks like last Sunday wasn't my first and last time driving the Mustang without adult supervision, after all…

_It Doesn't get Better Than This  
-Katy Fitzgerald_

_  
I feel like I'm flyin',  
I wont touch the ground.  
My spirit is so in now  
I turn it around  
I turn it around  
I turn it around!_

It doesn't get better than this  
I've waited all my life  
To just feel like this  
There is nothing that I wanna miss  
cause it doesn't get-  
No it doesn't get-  
No it doesn't get better than this..

Fall  
Ooh this was worth it  
As I landed with grace  
And I, needed to find my way   
To get to the place, to get to the place-  
Now I can say!

It doesn't get better than this  
I've waited all my life  
To just feel like this!  
There is nothing that I wanna miss  
cause it doesn't get-  
No it doesn't get-  
No it doesn't get better than... this...

Better than this!

Nothing's free  
Without the sorrow  
You're staying  
Go tomorrow   
Breaking down  
Just Think about today!

I've waited all my life, to be yeah!  
Better than this  
It doesn't get, no, no!  
Better than this!

Cause it doesn't get  
No it doesn't get  
No doesn't get, better than this yeah yeah!

Doesn't get  
It doesn't get  
No it doesn't get  
Better than this 

Better than this

No it doesn't get any better  
Better than this!

a/n: ITS DONE! YEAHHH! To all the guys who wanted me to make them kiss… of course I made them kiss! And I made them kiss in the rain because of all the times they weren't able to and it was kinda unfair so I know that it had to be soooo totally romantic! I am such a cheesebal! Lma0o…. am thinking about doing a sequel… what do you guys think? Oooh... I still accept reviews!

…And that was the song I sorta got the story mainly the title from… hehehe… it's from the soundtrack of 'the Prince and Me'… nice movie… anyway… check out my other story, Jen Of The Future….I'll be waiting for those reviews….


End file.
